Teenage Dream
by Erik Altman
Summary: Hay muchas formas de pasar un día de San Valentin, hay quién lo pasa en compañía y otros que lo pasan en solitario. Pero ninguna forma es igual que otra, porque no hay mayor día para las sorpresas que este. / CrossOver San Valentín: AmeBela (Hetalia) - EdgeRydia (FFIV) - JakeDirk (Homestuck) - Bonneline (Adventure Time) - Wicling (Young Avengers) /


_Este fanfiction es un especial de San Valentin escrito durante el 24h Challenge que consistía en hacer cinco historias de amor en un One Shot._

_Esta basado en un UA escolar crossover de las cinco series/cómics/videojuegos de los que provienen las cinco parejas que escogí. _

_Estas cinco pertenecen a **Final Fantasy IV**, **Homestuck**, **Young Avengers**, **Adventure Time** y **Hetalia**._

_He intentado que el equilibrio de parejas exista, así que dos de ellas son hetero, dos son yaoi y una es yuri._

_¡Espero que os guste y que vuestro de San Valentín haya sido tan divertido como el mío escribiendo esta historia para vosotros!_

* * *

**Teenage Dream**

* * *

Sus pequeñas manos acariciaban la tierra a medida que iba colocando los trozos de barro casi secos sobre otros moldeados, formando una especie de cilindro hacía arriba, como los castillos de arena que hacía en verano cuando iba a la playa con su madre solo que ahora usaba la tierra húmeda por la llovizna de la noche anterior. No era precisamente limpio, ni tampoco quedaba igual de bonito, pero era, bajo su punto de vista, bastante bonito.

-Rydia...-la llamó el chico a dos pasos de ella, que la ayudaba a darle forma a aquella especie de castillo.- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-preguntó.

La pequeña empezó a pensar en la pregunta del otro. Ella en clase, porque era una buena chica y siempre estaba atenta, había aprendido que la semana tenía siete días: lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo. Y que había tropecientos días al año, que por suerte no tenían un nombre cada uno, no se imaginaba a si misma acordándose de todos ellos. Sabiendo que el día anterior fue miércoles, porque la profe lo escribió en la pizarra, era jueves entonces, ¿no?

-¿Jueves?-contestó volviendo a su trabajo con la tierra, restando importancia entonces a la pregunta ajena.

-No, no.-negó el chico de cabellos grisáceos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La chica de los orbes verdosos del mismo color que el de su melena, la que llegaba escasamente a su nuca, giró para mirar de nuevo al otro fijamente. Sabía que era jueves, se había estudiado los días de la semana y recordaba que el día anterior era miércoles, no podía estar equivocada en eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó curiosa esperando una respuesta del otro más convincente, aunque estaba completamente segura de que era jueves.

-San Bailarín.-anunció Edge, dejando entonces de acariciar la tierra para darle forma.

-¿San Bailarín?-aquella respuesta la pilló desprevenida y la dejó sorprendida, pues nunca había escuchado sobre un tal San Bailarín que tuviera algo que ver con los jueves. El chico se dedicó a asentir ante la mención, sin añadir nada más.- ¿Quién es?

-No sé.-confesó él.- Pero mi papá dice que por él hay tantos corazones por todas partes y que la gente se da chocolate.-contó.

-¿La gente se regala chocolate?-cada vez estaba más sorprendida, aunque la parte del chocolate le interesaba. Ella también quería su parte, claro estaba.

El de los ojos azul celeste asintió en respuesta a la pregunta ajena y volvió su cuerpo para mirarla de frente.

-Pero dice que solo se lo dan los que se quieren.-continuó, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver San Bailarín con regalar chocolate y los que se quieren?-preguntó más confusa la chica.

-Es que no se llama San Bailarín, Rydia, sino San Valentín.-afirmó una tercera voz, proveniente de una persona a las espaldas de los dos niños.

Era Rosa, la profe de la clase a la que iban, vestida con un babero blanco y con su melena dorada recogida en una coleta descuidada, su sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro como siempre y sus enormes y gentiles ojos azules oscuros rebosantes de ternura y felicidad. Todos los niños de la guardería la querían, tanto por su paciencia como por su carácter, pues los trataba a todos igual y siempre los animaba o ayudaba sin cambiar de temperamento nunca aunque su trabajo fuera pesado y a veces muy cargante.

-Es el nombre del día, por un cuento de hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo, que os contaré luego en clase.-continuó antes de soltar una pequeña risa.- Lo importante es que es el día de los que se quieren y lo celebramos dando chocolate o regalos a la persona que queremos.

-Aala, ¿y el papá de Ceo te ha regalado algo, profe?-preguntó entusiasmada la pequeña. Ceodore era el hijo de la misma edad que aquellos dos pequeños revoltosos de Rosa con su esposo, al cual todos los niños llamaban "el papá de Ceo" o "el novio de la profe" en vez de por su nombre.

-Flores.-respondió, haciendo que la chica de cabellos verdes sonriera con ella al decirlo.

-¡Yo también quiero un chico que me quiera y me de flores por San Valerín!-exclamó animada Rydia.

-Cuando seas mayor, lo tendrás. Aun eres joven para pensar en chicos, Rydia.-respondió con calma la profesora, acariciando la coronilla de esta mientras lo hacía.- ¡Pero mira qué sucia estás! ¡tú también Gerard!-replicó con un tono ligeramente severo, pero aún suave y risueño.- ¡Vamos, a la lavarse las manos se ha dicho que no queda nada para que empiece la clase!-ordenó soltando una risa después.

Rydia río también y corrió hacía los baños para lavarse las manos sucias de tierra, mientras que Edge se quedó quieto donde estaba, viendo como su amiga se marchaba. Rosa tardó un poco en darse cuenta de esto, ya que vigilaba la espalda de ella por si se caía y tenía que ir a recogerla y sanarla en caso de que si hiriera, que a veces solía ocurrir entre muchos de aquellos niños.

-¿No vas a lavarte las manos?-preguntó sorprendida, a lo que recibió una negativa por parte del niño.- ¿Pasa algo, Gerard?

-Me...me gustaría saber...-empezó a preguntar. Le era incomodo hablar sobre ello, se suponía que los chicos no debían de hablar de querer con chicas porque era algo que no hacían, pero la curiosidad le reconcomía demasiado para que no lo hiciera. Así que lo mejor era que le preguntara a la profe, que sabía de todo.- ¿...cómo se sabe si...te gusta una chica...?-preguntó, sonrojándose levemente.

La rubia respiró tranquila al saber qué era lo que ocurría y encontrarse con que solo era que el pequeño Edge creía que le gustaba alguien, por un momento pensaba que le tendría que lidiar con un caso de rebeldía o de bullying entre los niños en su misma clase.

-Pues verás, sabes si te gusta alguien cuando quieres estar siempre a su lado, casi todo el rato del día.-empezó a contar.- Y cuando haces algo divertido siempre piensas "ojalá estuviera ella aquí para reírse conmigo de esto". También cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en ella y quieres abrazarla cuando la tienes delante y no soltarla nunca, nunca.-no era una descripción exacta ni fiable, pero era todo y cuanto podía, debía o necesitaba saber el otro acerca de aquel complicado tema del que no se debería de preocupar hasta muchos años después.- ¿Es qué te gusta alguien, Edge?-preguntó, esta vez usando el mote que todos usaban para llamarlo.

La mirada del pequeño se volvió de nuevo en la dirección por la que se había marchado Rydia. Quizás si le gustara, después de todo, aunque seguía bastante confuso sobre aquel tema ya que apenas acababa de entender lo que los mayores querían decir cuando hablaban del amor.

El timbre sonó con fuerza en aquellos instantes con un gran estruendo y con bastante insistencia, tardando su tiempo en extinguirse el eco de su sonido por los pasillos de aquel bloque de pisos.

Un chico rubio, sin peinar y con unas gafas de sol picudas que solamente él y un tipo de uno de sus animes llevaban, abrió la puerta a la chica que había tocado el timbre, que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme escolar que él, uno que consistía en una chaqueta roja con el interior negro, corbata roja, camisa blanca, y falda o pantalones negros. Aparte de zapatos negros, claro está.

-Roxy, no tengo ningunas ganas de ir al instituto hoy, ¿queda claro?-replicó, apoyándose en el contorno de la puerta de su apartamento. Solamente se había puesto el uniforme para que su hermano pensara que si lo iba a hacer

La mencionada, de cabellos rubios muy claros, como los que se podían apreciar en las gentes del norte de Europa, rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba protestar a aquel testarudo. No se había hecho el camino desde su casa hasta allí en vano, ya que lo había hecho adrede a sabiendas que el Strider se negaría a asistir al instituto en aquel día, el de San Valentín. Tenía planes para aquel día, así que no podía dejar que se quedara en casa amargado como sabía que haría sino no lo arrastraba.

-No me digas que Mister Strider tiene miedo de recibir cartas de amor.-dijo burlona mientras se abría paso al interior del piso que el chico compartía con su hermano mayor.

-No es por eso y lo sabes.-contestó sin algo seco Dirk.

Claro que lo sabía. Como para no saberlo llevando dos semanas hablando de lo mismo una y otra vez sin parar. Jake English, el que había sido el mejor amigo y después el novio del rubio, y él cortaron un par de semanas atrás, más bien Dirk terminó la relación al ser ignorado por una semana por el otro, y desde entonces los ánimos del segundo no hacían más que decrecer a cada día que pasaba. Ella, como su mejor amiga, no había podido hacer nada más que ofrecerle apoyo y consuelo, aunque a veces se irritara con lo egoísta que estaba siendo en aquellos instantes, como en ese mismo momento por el hecho de negarse a asistir al instituto para no verlo recibir cartas y chocolates a montones, como todos los años.

-Y no me parece razón para no ir.-respondió dedicándole un guiño, siendo perseguida a través de su paseo por aquel pequeño piso hasta la habitación del otaku, en la que solamente hizo parada para coger la mochila que rápidamente encontró y la lanzó a este.- Vamos, tenemos que llegar a clase en veinte minutos.-indicó, saliendo de la habitación como si todo le perteneciera, seguida a regañadientes por el otro que no sabía como librarse de la testarudez que a veces demostraba tener la Lalonde.

Caminaron en silencio hacía la salida del apartamento y después cerraron la puerta con doble giro de llave, ya que si no lo hacía Dave se solía enfadar. El Strider sabía que no podía escaparse con la intervención de su mejor amiga, así que se limitó a rendirse de buenas y seguirlas desganado, sin decir nada incluso cuando tuvieron que estar su tiempo dentro del ascensor bajando al hall. Pero para cuando salieron a la calle se decidió por hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal está el tema entre tu madre y tu al final?-preguntó curioso. No había vuelto a saber del tema desde el día en el que Roxy se había presentado en su piso llorando como si se hubiera muerto alguien.

-Pues... tengo que visitar un psicólogo una vez al mes y a un especialista dos veces por semana...-suspiró llevando las manos a su espalda, juntando estas allí.- Al menos estoy sobria.-anunció sonriente.

No hacía mucho que su amiga había descubierto que era adicta a la bebida. Más bien ella y todos, puesto que ninguno pensó que el problema de ella con el alcohol era tan grave y se lo tomaban a broma a menudo. La que si acabó dándose cuenta fue la madre de la chica, que la hizo llorar y espabilar diciendo cuan decepcionada estaba de su comportamiento y que ya no reconocía a su pequeña niña en ella. Eso, para alguien que quería tanto a su madre como Roxy, la dejó profundamente apenada.

-Me alegro por ti.-felicitó mientras se introducía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Los escaparates de la ciudad estaban repletos de adornos y de corazones. Todo era demasiado rosa para su gusto, la fiebre de aquel día llegaba incluso a los supermercados pequeños donde se veían carteles de ofertas para bombones o pasteles con formas deliciosas o románticas. Y, quizás solo era su imaginación, pero creía ver más parejitas que de costumbre.

No le molestaba ver parejas pastelosas hacer tonterías que le provocarían diabetes a cualquiera en mitad de la calle. Él nunca había tenido eso con ninguno de sus novios, solo hombres ya que era cien por cien homosexual, ni tampoco lo iba a tener ya que no era del tipo romántico ni detallista. Ese era su problema, que demostraba ser una piedra fría carente de sentimientos cuando no era así. Y ninguno soportaba mucho tiempo a su lado sin echarse atrás.

Desvió la mirada suspirando hacía el frente. Roxy le explicaba en qué consistían sus sesiones semanales aunque no la estuviera escuchando ya que su mente estaba lejos, recordando el por qué su última relación había fallado. No era difícil, después de un par de meses de novios en los que se había comportado como un verdadero capullo dominante e insensible, Jake se cansó de estar a su lado y se tomó un descanso por su cuenta, sin decirle nada. Él se enfadó por ser ignorado y el otro lo hizo porque en esa semana el rubio se comportó más pesado y moñas que nunca. Y el final llegó imparable para cuando llegó el mismo final de aquella semana.

No se habían cruzado ninguna palabra desde entonces, aunque antes de aquello habían sido mejores amigos.

-Por cierto, Janey y yo iremos a tomar algo después de clases, ¿te vienes con nosotras?-preguntó, captando de nuevo la atención del chico, quien giró sin comprender unos instantes pero apresuró a asentir para que no se percatara de que no le estaba prestando atención.- Genial, según me ha dicho hacen un tipo de café de San Valentín en un local que conoce y asegura que está buenísimo.-comentó, parando para esperar a que el semáforo les indicara que podían cruzar.- Además, ¿cuánto hacía que no quedábamos los tres para hablar de nuestras cosas de chicas?-preguntó socarrona, empezando a cruzar la calle.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre incluirme como mujer solo porque me molen los tíos? Es desagradable y no...-empezó a protestar, pero se vio interrumpido por el hecho de que alguien se interpuso entre él y la rubia cuando llegaron a la otra acera.

Alguien no, más bien algo. Un ser unos diez o quinte centímetros más alto que él y con el doble de su anchura. Era peludo, muy peludo, y de color blanco, del blanco puro que dañaba cualquier tipo de retina (a través de sus gafas de sol más bien era grisáceo), y tenía un lazo en el cuello, aparte de dos enormes ojos negros y un morro rojizo. Un oso de peluche gigante se había puesto frente a él y, sin decir palabra alguna, le entregó una carta, marchándose como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El blondo se quedó petrificado donde se encontraba, con la carta en la mano derecha y sin saber cómo asimilar aquello, ya que no le encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo Roxy se encontraba a unos pasos y se había tapado la boca para que el otro no la viera reírse de la cara que estaba poniendo el chico en esos instantes.

-Parece que tienes un pretendiente.-comentó divertida.

-No, vamos.-replicó volviendo en si Dirk, reanudando la marcha hacía el instituto como si aquello le sucediera todos los días de la semana.

-Pero abre la carta.-protestó ella siguiéndolo de cerca.

-No.-contesto este, guardando el sobre blanco en su mochila.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-gritó una niña cerca de ellos.- ¡Yo quiero un peluche como ese!-pidió, tirando de la mano de su madre para que le hiciera caso.

-¡Solo por navidad y si te portas bien!-contestó su madre, sabiendo perfectamente que para las navidades siguientes no se acordaría.

-Este tipo de cosas solo se ven en San Valentín, ¿eh?-apreció otro chico rubio, con los cabellos caídos al frente formando flequillo y la cara más marcada y varonil, pero vestido con el mismo uniforme que los que habían sido parados por el oso de peluche de casi dos metros.

Volvió a ocurrir de nuevo. El moreno solamente contestó un "mmmmh" a sus palabras, como llevaba haciendo un par de días, y siquiera se molestó en mirar al oso de peluche que se alejaba por la acera contraria. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba sobre la nueva saga de los cómics de los Vengadores, aun cuando sabía que le encantaban. Se pasaba el día ausente cuando se encontraba a su lado y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

Theodore apartó sus ojos del rostro ausente de su novio y buscó cualquier punto en la calle en el cual centrar su atención con tal de no volver a dar vueltas al tema que le rondaba por la cabeza en los últimos días. Aunque fuera inevitable pensar en algo tan obvio como que Billy no era feliz a su lado y que seguramente acabaría rompiendo antes de que terminara la semana. La chispa que les mantenía felices la semana anterior había desaparecido en aquella y, aunque tratara de volverla a prender como si su vida dependiera de ello, no parecía que la fueran a recuperar. Y eso para él era demasiado deprimente, puesto que amaba al otro como no lo había hecho con nadie nunca y no quería que se acabara.

-¿Sabes? El otro día a mi madre le regalaron la película de Daredevil. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿te hace quedar esta noche para verla acurrucaditos en el sofá?-preguntó, intentando crear conversación para reavivarla, acercando su cuerpo más al del otro soltando su mano para tomarlo por la cintura juguetón.

-¿Eh?-jadeó sorprendido el de los ojos azules al darse cuenta de la proximidad de su pareja.- No, eehh, tengo planes.-respondió de inmediato creando distancia entre ellos.

Teddy dejó de caminar de inmediato, al igual que el otro cuando notó que no caminaba más.

-¿En el día de San Valentín?-preguntó incredulo.

-Tommy...ya sabes.-aclaró casi al instante, desviando la mirada para que no se cruzaran entre ellas.- Se puso muy pesado en que quería salir para conocer chicas y... dice que nada de parejas.-explicó, casi sin tono de voz.

La escusa de William no acababa de convencerlo de ninguna de las formas, menos aún si tenía en cuenta que estaba tan distante como se podía apreciar. Tenía una cita con otro, eso era lo que más sentido parecía tener en aquellos instantes. Seguramente se sentía atraído por otro o se había enamorado de este y no sabía que hacer ahora con él, quizás si estaba tan frío era porque se sentía culpable por no sentir lo mismo. Fuera como fuese, el hecho de que la relación se estaba yendo abajo era demasiado palpable en aquellos instantes.

Y realmente agradeció que Cassie y Nate compartieran la mitad del trayecto con ellos a menudo, porque interrumpieron aquel momento incomodo en el que se encontraban saludándolos. La rubia con un afectivo abrazo a cada uno de ellos y el moreno de cabellos cortos alzando la mano sonriente. Aquellos dos aún no eran pareja, aunque para todos estuviera claro que si, pero casi estaban en ese punto de la relación.

-Feliz día de los enamorados, parejita.-felicitó la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja, más feliz que de costumbre.

-Gracias Cas.-dijeron los novios, incómodos ambos con la felicitación. Se notaba que no sabían como estaba la situación antes de que llegaran.

Los cuatro empezaron a andar hacía el instituto, manteniendo una conversación sobre las clases y los deberes, junto a los planes del finde y la fiesta en la casa de su amiga Kate el sábado anterior, en la que mayoritariamente solo participaban Teddy y Cassie y, ocasionalmente, Nate para añadir algo. Sin embargo, Billy no abrió la boca más que para contestar con pocas palabras a las preguntas directas que le hacían, que por suerte no fueron muchas. Incluso en una ocasión casi se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre casi gritado por la rubia, quién empezó a alzar el tono al ver que no le prestaba caso.

-Chicos, creo que me encuentro mal.-anunció mientras entraban al instituto, llamando la atención de los tres que pararon para mirarlo.- Creo que mejor iré a la enfermería.

-Ponte mejor, Billy.-deseó Nate, corroborado por la rubia que llevó su mano a la frente del supuesto enfermo para ver si podía detectarle fiebre.

-No creo que tengas fiebre, ¿te duele el estomago?-preguntó, a lo que William apresuró a asentir y acariciarse el estomago.

-Si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería.-propuso el rubio.

-No, mejor será que me vaya solo, no quiero que llegues tarde.-respondió, antes de dar un beso en la mejilla de su pareja y despedirse con la mano de los otros dos, marchando en dirección a la enfermería en solitario.

-Bueno, Ted, nos vamos al taller de Tecnología, nos vemos luego.-se despidió la chica, tomando del brazo al moreno que le dedicó un movimiento de mano como despedida, al igual que el que hizo para saludarlo.

Esta vez solo, el chico respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en el tema de su relación con Kaplan. Seguramente tendría que preocuparse por ella más tarde pero lo mejor en ese momento era que fuera a clase de Biología y dejara que el momento de preocuparse viniera después de clases.

Giró para encaminarse por el pasillo de la derecha en dirección a los laboratorios del edificio de ciencias de la salud cuando chocó con otra persona que venía en dirección contraria, haciendo que su mochila y la guitarra que esta llevaba a su espalda se cayeran al suelo, la segunda haciendo un sonido de varias notas estridentes haciendo eco por dentro de el.

-Mira por dónde caminas, friki.-protestó malhumorada la chica de la melena oscura mientras recogía su guitarra roja con forma de hacha del suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, de veras...-se disculpó, aunque ella pasara completamente de sus disculpas y se encaminara en la misma dirección en la que se había marchado Billy con la guitarra en mano, por suerte sin haberse dañado con la caída.

La chica en cuestión estaba de los nervios aquel día. No solamente tenía que soportar como los babosos y los intentos de chulo deportista se le acercaban para darle bombones, flores o pedirle con descaro una cita, más bien un revolcón ya que para ese tipo de tíos San Valentín era "San Díaparafollar"; sino que encima de todo tenía que componer una canción de amor para el día siguiente para su clase de Composición. Sabía que los estudios de arte musical eran ridículos, pero no se había imaginado que hasta el punto de pedir canciones románticas y moñas el 14 de Febrero.

Ella no escribía canciones de amor, esas eran para los pringados que no podían triunfar con su propio talento musical. Para ella las canciones tenían que tener un significado más profundo que el que se le daba a las canciones de amor, con letras que encerraran mensajes profundos entre las lineas. Mensajes que mostraran como era o como se sentía el compositor al que escuchara la canción, que creara un vinculo entre ellos. No una chorrada de corazones partidos, mariposas en el estomago o noches eternas de sexo suave y provocador de diabetes. Menos aún si esa chorrada tenía que ser escrita en un día tan chorra y absurdo como lo era el día de los enamorados. Se negaba, en rotundo, en escribirla. Incluso si le costaba la evaluación. No pensaba llegar a rebajarse tanto por una asignatura impartida por un hombre sin ningún gusto músical.

-¡Marceline! ¡Marceline!-la llamó una voz por detrás, que hizo que girara el rostro dejando de andar para saber quién la llamaba.

-No.-dijo cuando vio a un chico de cabellos castaños con una caja de bombones en mano.- He dicho que no.-replicó alzando la voz cuando este fue a decir algo y con enfado giró para seguir caminando por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo.

Quería hacer de todo en esos instantes menos asistir a esa estúpida clase. Quizás una vuelta por el centro la ayudara a relajarse, aunque la descartó en seguida al recordar el empalagoso estado con el que habían decorado todo y las parejitas de universitarios rondando por todas las tiendas en plan película mala de drama que tanto gustaba a las barbies descerebradas del instituto. Incluso en casa estaría harta, ya que en la tele seguramente pondrían especiales y películas de amor y a los que no querían tener nada que ver con el día que les dieran por detrás un rato.

Empezó a andar despacio al ver que se estaba alterando demasiado y empezó a respirar con calma y profundidad mientras lo hacía, pensando con más claridad que con el cabreo del día encima. El día la irritaba en si, debía admitirlo. Desde que su relación con Ash acabó en un absoluto desastre, y menos mal que acabó porque la trataba mal y de carácter era muy machista, no había podido ver ningún elemento romántico o ninguna parejita siendo feliz como ella lo había sido al principio de su relación. Y es que ya no podía creer en el amor. No de nuevo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca del instituto. No solía ir por allí, salvo cuando le mandaban allí si llegaba tarde a primera hora. Sin embargo en aquel momento parecía ser una salvación para sus problemas. Allí dentro se debía de respetar el silencio y la calma como si fuera sagrada, siempre y cuando no fuera época de exámenes ya que la gente entonces iba allí para hablar, ligar y gorronear conexión wi-fi con los portátiles. Sin babosos merodeando a su alrededor como si ella fuera carroña y ellos hienas retrasadas, con la calma y el silencio necesarios para tranquilizarse y serenarse y con la posibilidad de encontrar algún libro sobre composición o alguna novela de aventuras que le hiciera pasar el rato hasta que tuviera que volver a casa y aburrirse como nunca.

Entró en el lugar llamando la atención de la bibliotecaria de cabellos grisáceos, que levantó la cabeza y al ver que no se acercaba a la recepción siguió leyendo el libro al que estaba prestando atención antes de que la morena entrara. La compositora, comprobando que al ser horario de clases apenas había gente sentada en las mesas a la derecha de la entrada, donde estaban las ventanas que daban al jardín interior de la institución, se dirigió a la parte izquierda donde estaban los pasillos de estanterías repletas de libros de todo tipo de tamaño, grosor y color, buscando la zona que le interesaba en concreto.

El antepenúltimo pasillo contando como el primero el que recién encontrabas al entrar en la biblioteca era el que contenía todo tipo de libros relacionados con la música, desde biografías de grandes compositores y libros de historia de la música hasta colecciones de partituras para tocar una canción en una amplia gama de instrumentos. Esos pasillos solían estar vacíos, no como los de literatura, así que las pocas veces que los había visitado nunca había encontrado a nadie, excepto en aquella ocasión.

Había una chica subida de puntillas a un taburete algo inestable intentando alcanzar un libro en el estante más alto de todos, el que apenas llegaba para rozar y empujar con la yema de los dedos. Jadeaba sin parar, y se balanceaba otros ratos más, cosa que hizo que Marceline sonriera con burla mientras veía aquel espectáculo. La voz de ella le sonaba familiar, aunque los cabellos rosáceos de la chica le tapaban su cara. Y el hecho de que tuviera el pelo de color rosa no ayudaba a distinguirla en lo más mínimo ya que en los últimos meses casi todas las chicas se habían teñido de rojo o rosa el pelo.

Al final, después de tanto esfuerzo, consiguió sacar el libro de la estantería, aunque fuera tirándolo al suelo ya que no logró cogerlo al suelo y mantener el equilibrio sobre el taburete al mismo tiempo. La morena se acercó y tomó este con la mano derecha mientras la otra se giraba para ver donde había caído, encontrándose la mirada de ambas.

-¿Bonnie?-preguntó con sorna mientras alzaba el libro hacía sus hombros.

-Es Bonnibel.-corrigió la pelirrosa, irritada por la manía de la otra en acortar siempre su nombre, la cual encontraba muy irritante.- Y, hola, Marceline.-saludó, mientras estiraba la mano en su dirección para coger el libro por el que lo había pasado tan mal.

-¿Qué hace la princesita de las ciencias en el pasillo de artes musicales?-preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa mientras decía aquello, disfrutando de la sorna que desprendía con sus palabras.- Creía que lo considerabas una perdida de tiempo.

-Nunca he dicho eso.-protestó.- Y estoy haciendo un trabajo para el que necesito ese libro.-continuó, estirando los dedos para alcanzarlo pero la artista lo echó hacía atrás de nuevo.- Por cierto, ¿no tienes clases o es que te las estás volviendo a saltar?-acusó, molesta por estar cerca siquiera de ella.

Bonnibel era la delegada de su clase y del curso entero en el que ambas se encontraban, además de la chica que más nota tenía de la rama de ciencias de la salud en la que estudiaba. Era reconocida por su inteligencia y por haber ganado varios concursos que le habían dado cierto prestigio entre los estudiantes de su rama, aunque algunos como los de las ramas de artístico no tenían buena imagen de ella desde que dijera que eran menos importantes que las de ciencias y, también, después de decir que eran una perdida de tiempo en una discusión con la misma Marceline que se produjo porque la morena se negaba a recibir tutorias por parte de Bonnie para las asignaturas generales en las que no aprobaba ni con esfuerzo.

Desde aquel momento los de artístico habían comenzado una campaña de hostilidad hacía Bonnibel y la rivalidad entre ambas empezó a crecer a cada encuentro y riña aún más.

-Así que un trabajo, ¿no...?-preguntó sonriendo con malicia, sin dejarla aún coger el libro.

-¡Dame el libro, Marceline, no seas cabezota!-protestó enfadada, intentando estirar más el brazo hasta rozar la tapa del libro que quería coger.

El taburete se meció peligrosamente y se tumbó en el suelo logrando que la chica de cabellos rosáceos cayera sobre la otra, que en vez de dejarla caer de cualquier manera la cogió entre sus brazos soltando el libro como un acto reflejo. Al caer, Bonnie soltó un jadeó a forma de gritito que se escuchó en todo el lugar, pero que fue acallado al ver la situación en la que se encontraban ahora ambas, muy cercanos los rostros de ambas y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Lo siguiente ocurriría muy despacio, demasiado. Las mentes de ambas dejaron de pensar por unos instantes y cerraron los ojos mientras se movían apenas unos centímetros que parecían ser metros. Los labios de una rozaron tímidos los de la otra, que se movieron despacio para juntarse con más valentía. Y solo se separaron cuando escucharon una voz romper el estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraban ambas.

-¿¡Estáis bien!?-preguntó apresurado el profesor de Historia apareciendo en el pasillo, descubriendo a la Bonnie cogida en brazos por Marceline, mirándose ambas directamente.

Las mejillas de la que había caído se encendieron al asimilar lo ocurrido y giró su rostro para mirar al hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos azules ocultas tras una finas gafas rectangulares, ataviado con una camisa azul celeste, unos pantalones de pana marrones y una corbata negra como sus zapatos.

-Cre...creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería...-anunció, bajando de los brazos de la otra y abandonando el pasillo sin decir nada más, con paso apresurado.

Marceline se quedó callada y con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que se encontraba el profesor, pero sin mirarlo a él. Más bien se encontraba asimilando lo ocurrido, el beso y el rostro sonrojado de la otra chica. También el por qué su corazón se encontraba ahora desbocado como si se hubiera olvidado de latir durante mucho tiempo y ahora tuviera que compensar la falta de sangre en su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, Abaader?-preguntó el hombre, captando su atención de nuevo.

-S...si.-respondió esta, sonrojándose esta vez ella, apresurándose a coger el libro y a abandonar el pasillo como hizo la otra, dejando al hombre sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría, aunque tampoco fuera muy de su incumbencia.

-Hahaha... las chicas de hoy en día, ¡no se parecen en nada a las de mi época!-se dijo a si mismo mientras reía, ya que no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido más allá de que una de ellas se había caído y la otra la había cogido.

De todas formas, era mejor que fuera así, porque no estaba allí para cuidar de estudiantes ni para preocuparse por ellos. No en aquel momento. Si estaba allí tan temprano era para visitar a cierta persona a la que tenía que proponer algo, una vez más, y que esperaba que aceptara, siendo el día de San Valentín. Por ese mismo motivo, en su mano derecha llevaba una caja de bombones con el envoltorio de color morado y plateado y una rosa azul oscura que había comprado en una floristeria y en una tienda de dulces de camino al instituto, esperando que bastaran para impresionar a la mujer que quería seducir.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la recepción de la sala, armándose de valor. Allí estaba ella, tras el mostrador, la mujer más bella que jamás había visto en su vida, completamente concentrada en un enorme libro con demasiadas paginas. Demasiadas para su gusto, claro. Desde que la vio por primera vez, un par de meses atrás en su primera guardia de biblioteca, se había quedado completamente prendado de ella, aunque todos los métodos de intimar con ella o de pedirla salir habían quedado en eso, intentos, ya que la albina no tenía interés alguno en prestarle la más mínima intención. Ni tampoco en salir con él, aunque Alfred no quería dejar de intentarlo por propio egoísmo. Algunos podrían llamarlo acoso, aunque para él pareciera amor inocente. De todas formas, se había dicho que aquel día la conquistaría, así que, más que nunca, no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Se colocó al frente de ella y dejó la caja de bombones sobre el libro para que parara de leer, logrando que la mujer le dirigiera una mirada asesina y se fijara en quién le había interrumpido la lectura. El profesor sonrió, colocando la rosa entre ambos rostros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Feliz día de los enamorados.-felicitó mientras.

La bibliotecaria alzó una ceja incrédula mientras veía a aquel tipo mal vestido diciendo aquello con una rosa azul en mano al tiempo que le entregaba aquella caja morada que, dado el contexto en el que se encontraban, supo que era bombones de inmediato.

No se acordaba de que era San Valentín hasta que el otro lo mencionó, incluso después de haber visto el 14 en el calendario. Quizás por el hecho de que no iba a celebrarlo o de que vivía en su propio mundo la mayor parte del tiempo. En otros años había sido la fecha en la que habría intentado hacer el mejor regalo posible al hombre del que estaba enamorada, el único en su vida, pero los dos últimos catorces de febrero no había hecho nada debido a que este se había marchado al extranjero sin dejar ningún rastro sobre dónde se encontraba, demostrando que no quería nada con ella como llevaba años sospechando.

-Ah.-dijo solamente, quitando la caja de bombones para poder volver a leer. No estaba interesada en recibir nada de nadie en aquel día. Menos aún ahora que sabía que era ese día.

El hombre se ajustó la corbata al notar su indiferencia y dejó la rosa sobre el libro en esta ocasión, logrando que volviera a mirarlo de nuevo.

-Me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo esta noche, ya que no tengo planes.-preguntó indirectamente, algo presumido también.

-No me interesa.-respondió, apartando la rosa para poder continuar con la lectura, pero el rubio fue más ágil y se apoyó sobre el libro tapando las paginas con sus brazos, acercando su rostro al de la otra.- Eres insistente.-apreció.

-No pararé hasta que aceptes.-aseguró, ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Haré que te echen.-contestó ella seria.

-Volveré.-prometió, tomando la rosa entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

-¿Una cita solo?-preguntó, queriendo que desapareciera de allí cuanto antes.

-Solo una.-pidió, depositando la flor en la mano de la bibliotecaria, quién desvió la mirada hacía un lado pensando en si aceptar o no, aunque tuviera claro que si lo hacía solo sería para dejar contento al hombre y no presentarse.

-Tú ganas, cabrón.-dijo en tono neutro y serio, observando como la sonrisa del otro se ensanchaba mientras se levantaba.

-Esta noche, a las diez, en la azotea.-añadió, radiante de felicidad, antes de salir de la biblioteca cruzando una de las puertas con la euforia de mil hombres.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un enorme estruendo. Bueno, no le sorprendía que hubiera sonado al cerrarse, ya que casi había pegado un portazo. ¿La razón? Había visto lo último que tenía ganas de ver aquel día y que sabía que iba a ver desde que salió por la puerta de su apartamento: a su ex rodeado de varias chicas coqueteando con él y entregándole cartas y bolsitas de bombones o dulces, como parecía ser tradición desde a saber cuando.

Empezó a andar por el pasillo en dirección hacía su casillero con la intención de dejar los libros de las clases que al día siguiente no tendría que usar y así librarse de peso muerto antes de saltarse la última clase del día. No quería tener que ver como el moreno se rodeaba de regalos, postales o cartitas de niñatas solamente porque era un estúpido día. Incluso se podía decir que empezaba a odiarlo, cuando siempre había amado lo que ocurría en los especiales de San Valentín de todos sus mangas y animes favoritos.

Que no los mostrara no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos. Jake debería de cortarse un poco a la hora de ligotear, o eso pensaba él ya que era la primera en su vida que sentía como un sentimiento, en este caso la rabia, le nublaba un poco el sentido y afectaba a su comportamiento. Más bien le hizo introducir con rudeza la combinación de la taquilla y abrir esta apresurado, haciendo que el contenido mal colado del interior se cayera sobre él. Cosa que no le hubiera extrañado de no ser por que él no tenía ningún objeto desordenado en su taquilla, en eso era bastante controlador como para que ocurriera aquello.

Y, en efecto, lo que cayó sobre él no eran sus cosas. Podría parecer que si pero no lo eran. Uno de los objetos caídos era parecido a los peluches que tenía por su habitación, de todos los colores, pero de un tamaño descomunal, casi tan grande como la taquilla misma. Estos peluches se caracterizaban por tener una nariz y un trasero enormes, lo cual hacía que la mayoría los viera bastante repugnantes y horrorosos mientras que a él se le asemejaban más irónicos y monos. Otro de los objetos que habían caído era la caja de un nendoroid, un tipo de figura japonesa de las cuales hacía colección, de un personaje de su anime favorito, la cual había estado buscando durante medio año en tiendas, ebay y varias convenciones sin éxito. Y los últimos eran un colgante exactamente igual al del protagonista de su final fantasy favorito.

Hubiera pensado que se trataba de un sueño si no fuera porque ya había pasado por dos momentos similares durante el día: uno con la carta del oso de peluche gigante en mitad de la calle que se encontraba "¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?" junto a un enorme corazón de color magenta oscuro, y el otro con la caja de bolas de arroz en forma de corazón rellenas de pescado que había encontrado sobre su mesa en la primera hora.

Al menos con los últimos dos presentes había acertado, porque estaba claro que había sido una sola persona, ya que parecía conocer sus gustos a la perfección. Lo cual le hacía sospechar de una persona en concreto, que era la única que sabía todo aquello sobre él y podría tener interés en seducirlo. Y esa única persona era la misma que le había hecho salir de casa por la mañana, su mejor amiga Roxy, quién tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por él a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que este era marica. Seguramente ella seguía teniendo esperanzas de que algún día pudiera corresponderla, aunque Dirk no hiciera nada para hacer creer que eso era posible. Es más, en muchas ocasiones lo había hecho notar para que se olvidara.

Sin embargo ahí estaban las pruebas de que ella probaría hasta el final. Suspiró y guardó las cosas en la taquilla preparado para buscar a la rubia y decirle que no podía aceptar ninguno de los regalos porque no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, notó que el muñeco tenía un papel pegado en la espalda, que más que un papel era una nota para citarlo. Con cuidado, despegó la nota y la desplegó leyendo lo que en esta estaba escrito:

"Auditorio – 22:00 pm"

El rubio se quedó quieto reflexionando sobre las palabras allí escritas y sobre la extraña citación de su amiga en aquel lugar. No sabía qué es lo que pretendía hacer, pero el destino hizo que no fuera a buscarla en esos instantes, pues Jake salió de la clase seguido por dos de las chicas de antes y se giró en su dirección sonriendo como nunca le había visto sonreír en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria controlando su pensamientos, manteniendo la cabeza fría mientras se dirigía hacía la salida del edificio sin decir nada a nadie sobre su marcha ni tampoco tuviera contacto visual directo con el otro, pensando de nuevo en la citación y dando vueltas a esta para mantener la mente ocupada, aunque no imaginaba nada ocurrente sobre esta ya que no encontraba ninguna razón de por qué citarle en el auditorio y no en otro lugar cualquiera.

El peso de tener que pensar en aquello también se liberó una vez pudo salir del edificio y se dirigió camino a su apartamento, respirando el aire de la calle que, aunque contaminado al ser aire de ciudad, le ayudó a alejarse más y volver a ser el Dirk sereno y calmado de siempre, con las ideas claras. No había mucho trafico ni tampoco tantas parejitas como por la mañana, quizás por el hecho de que ya era por la tarde y las parejitas de adolescentes aún tenían otra hora de clase para poder salir a dar rienda a su melosidad por las calles. Solo había algunas parejas de adultos y otras de universitarios, pero no muchas y la mayoría dentro de locales. Incluso había más gente caminando sola que en compañía.

-Pues yo creo que deberías ir.-dijo una voz cerca de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos entre castaños y rubios caminando al lado de otra más menudo, de cabellos platinados. Reconoció a la segunda como la bibliotecaria, aunque a la primera no la conocía de nada. Y de haberlo hecho la recordaría, más que nada porque tenía los pechos más grandes que había visto en su vida. Y eso que a él no le gustaban aquel tipo de protuberancias, pero esas llamaban la atención. Eran enormes, casi tan grandes como dos pelotas de baloncesto y a cada paso que la mujer daba se balanceaban más que la cabeza de la figura de Obama tocando el ukelele con una falda hawaiana que tenía su hermano mayor en su coche.

-Hermana...-susurró como protesta la bibliotecaria.

-Natalia, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un hombre a cenar?-preguntó reconciliadora ella, echando la espalda hacía atrás para recuperar la compostura, como tenía que hacer cada varios pasos para no acabar con el cuerpo inclinado hacía delante por culpa del peso de su busto. La menor no dio una respuesta para la pregunta de su hermana mayor, así que esta cerró los ojos y le acarició el hombro con cariño.- ¿Ves? No te hará ningún daño darle una oportunidad a ese pobre chico...-prometió.

-Será darle esperanzas para después destrozarlas.-aseguró, mientras le indicaba que giraran para salir a una calle más amplia que por la que estaban caminando antes, en la que a la izquierda había una gran verja de color negra que custodiaba un enorme y verde parque, justo al que se dirigían para caminar, como cada día de buen tiempo.

-Cruza.-ordenó la mayor cuando se iluminó el peatón de verde en el semáforo, pasando la calle por encima del paso formado por lineas blancas separadas las unas de las otras.- Pues, tu hermana es una romántica y te pida que vayas a esa cita.-dijo mientras lo hacían, logrando que la otra bufara algo molesta.

-Seguro que lo único que quiere es follar.-aseguró con tono aburrido, ajustando el sombrero negro que llevaba para protegerse del frío, a conjunto con su chaqueta de manga larga azul oscura y su falda negra, que le daban un toque más elegante que el chándal y la sudadera que su hermana llevaba. También era cierto que por culpa de sus pechos no podía llevar muchos tipos de ropa.

-¡Nat!-protestó, al tiempo que entraban en el parque.- No digas esas cosas, por aquí pasan niños.

-Ni que no lo escucharan en la tele.-protestó, antes de introducir las manos en sus bolsillos sin mucho animo.- Aunque si tantas ganas tienes de que vaya a esa cita, iré por ti, hermana.-prometió arrancando una sonrisa en la otra.- Pero si se intenta pasar un poco, me invitarás a cenar mañana.

-¡Prometido!-exclamó entusiasmada, antes de frenar y de echar la espalda hacía atrás al hacerlo pues vio que una pequeña figura se interponía en su camino corriendo y casi tropezaba.- ¡Ten cuidado pequeñín!-gritó preocupada, mientras el niño de cabellos grisáceos reanudaba la carrera y se giraba sin parar de correr.

-¡Lo tendré, señora!-bramó feliz, moviendo la mano en la que sujetaba una enorme flor tropical rojiza antes de girar de nuevo sin parar de correr, arrancando una pequeña risa en la mujer adulta por la energía que parecía desprender.

Edge siguió corriendo por el parque hasta encontrar la zona en la que se encontraba la persona a la que buscaba. Rydia estaba jugando con Ceodore y con Leonora a algún juego de pillar, por lo que veía, sin embargo no era lo importante en aquel momento. Los tres pequeños pararon de correr cuando vieron acercarse al cuarto corriendo sorprendidos por la prisa de este y por que en la mano llevaba algo rojo que no había visto nunca.

-¡Qué flor más bonita!-comentó Leonora mientras se acercaba a Edge, descubriendo que era una flor muy distinta a las que había visto nunca, con los pétalos alargados y el centro salpicado de círculos amarillos.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-preguntó el otro chico mientras se acercaba junto a Rydia, formando una especie de circulo alrededor de la flor.

-Un chico le dio muchas flores a su novia pero esta las tiró al suelo y le dijo una palabra muy fea.-relató el chico mientras le pasaba la flor al otro y la peliverde acariciaba sus pétalos despacio.

-Si le dijo cosas feas no era su novia.-contestó Ceo. Según lo que decía su madre, los novios solamente se decían cosas bonitas.

-Pero si no era su novia, ¿por qué le regaló flores?-preguntó Rydia, interviniendo en la conversación.- Tu mamá dijo que los novios eran los que se daban flores en San Bailarín.

Leonora y Edge asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo que Ceo pensara también en aquello y cayera en la cuenta de que era verdad. Los cuatro miraron a la flor pensando en las dos cosas que había dicho la profesora sobre los novios y las flores asimilando que no tenían sentido juntas, aunque al ser tan pequeños no podían pensar que la seño estaba equivocada así que trataban de recordar otra cosa que hubiera dicho que les ayudara a solucionar aquel caso.

-No hay quién entienda a los mayores.-protestó Rydia, cansada de pensar, recibiendo el apoyo de los otros tres.

-¡Rydia, nos vamos a casa!-gritó una voz algo lejos, logrando que la niña que acababa de hablar girara la cabeza para ver como su madre la llamaba para que fuera con ella.

-Me tengo que ir, chicos.-apresuró a decir, devolviendo la flor que había cogido a Edge, quien echó las manos hacía atrás.

-No la quiero, la cogí para ti.-confesó entonces.- Te la regalo.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un beso en la mejilla agradecida por el regalo antes de salir corriendo hacía su madre con la flor entre sus manos. Los otros dos niños pequeños miraron con una sonrisa a Edge mientras este se sonrojaba y se quedaba viendo como la otra se iba como si viera el dulce más delicioso del mundo acercarse.

-¡Edge tiene novia!-canturrearon los dos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No es mi novia!-protestó en seguida.

Los tres continuaron el juego de pillar de antes, solamente que ahora parecía pillar el peligris. Siquiera pararon cuando una pelota de baloncesto casi les golpeó y un chico alto y rubio se acercó a por esta agradeciendo la suerte que tenía de que no le hubiera dado a ninguna el mal rebote en la canasta de las canchas que había no muy lejos de donde estaban. Sin decir nada a los despreocupados pequeños, marchó hacía estas donde uno de sus amigos le esperaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Estás despistado.-le acusó.- ¿Problemas con Billy?-preguntó, relajando un poco la expresión de su rostro.

Elijah era el más malhumorado de sus amigos, sin embargo también era en quién más confiaba de todos. No era tan alto ni tan ágil como él, por lo que no estaban en el equipo de baloncesto juntos, sin embargo si que solían practicar de vez en cuando unos tiros en aquellas canchas que, al estar al lado de un parque infantil, ya no se solían llenar de delincuentes por las quejas constantes de las madres al ayuntamiento.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-dijo este rodando los ojos antes de lanzar el balón con fuerza hacía su amigo.

El chico de la piel oscura recibió el balón y lo puso en movimiento en seguida intentando entrar en zona, siendo bloqueado por el rubio que se puso en el juego enseguida haciendo de defensa en esta ocasión, evitando que se pudiera adentrar más allá de la linea de triples.

-Me evita, me miente y no me contesta cuando le hablo.-resumió, antes de que el otro tratara de hacerle una finta que fue bloqueada de inmediato y Teddy robó la pelota, cambiando posiciones con él.

-Guau, tío, que chungo.-lamentó, colocando ahora él los brazos como un defensa para jugar ese rol.

-Ya ves. Justo ahora que iba todo de lujo porque se lo contó a sus padres.-protestó, haciendo un ademán de avanzar a la derecha pero lanzando a tripe cuando el otro se desplazó un poco en esa dirección, acertando de limpio.

-Tío, no le des muchas vueltas.-recomendó.- Si te deja, él se lo pierde.

-El caso es que no quiero que me deje, Eli.-dijo serio el rubio, mientras recogía la pelota del suelo.- Es el amor de mi vida, lo sé. Quiero que sea feliz conmigo, sentirme parte importante de su vida, no el ex al que dejó para estar mejor con otro.

-¿Y si no lo puede ser, Teddy? ¿Lo has pensado?-preguntó su amigo.

-Yo...-susurró.

El teléfono móvil sonó en el bolsillo de sus shorts así que lo sacó. "Nuevo mensaje: Billy a las 19:36: NECE..." salió escrito en una franja pequeña superior donde estaban los avisos, al lado de un icono similar a un sobre blanco. Dibujó el código uniendo los puntos y desplazó la pantalla de avisos para golpear con el dedo la zona de mensaje nuevo, haciendo que este saliera entero en la pantalla.

"_Necesito verte y hablar contigo. ¿Unas pelis?"_

El mensaje era corto, pero bastó para deprimir y alegrar a Theodore al mismo. Alegrar porque el otro había dicho de quedar y hablar, por primera vez en varios días, algo que echaba demasiado de menos en aquellos instantes. Pero al mismo tiempo le entristecía, porque sospechaba que iban a cortar y el hecho de que le dijera de hablar le hacía pensar que quizás fuera el último momento que pasarían juntos como pareja y que, después de eso y por más que luchara, no volverían a estar juntos nunca más.

Apretó la barra blanca de la parte inferior de la pantalla y empezó a teclear en la pantalla táctil una vez el teclado se desplazó. Dando a enviar una vez acabó de escribir el mensaje.

"_No. No he empezado a componer. Me da igual si vale el 40% de la evaluación"_

Marceline tiró su smartphone a un lado del sofá sin ningunas ganas. Estaba tirada en el suelo, desganada, con la cabeza tirada en el sofá y su melena negra esparcida de cualquier manera sobre ella, mirando la nada aburrida. No hacían nada en la tele, no había nada que comer, no podía salir a la calle sin ver parejitas, se negaba a componer y si cerraba los ojos acababa pensando en la estúpida de Bonnibel y en lo preciosa que estaba sonrojada.

-Aaaaagh, no.-protestó, enterrando la cara entre los cojines del mueble.

Ya estaba pensando en aquello de nuevo. Más bien llevaba horas pensándolo pero al mismo tiempo fingiendo que no lo hacía o quejándose de hacerlo. Pero el hecho de que no paraba de darle vueltas a lo genial que había sido aquel beso o a lo preciosa que era, siendo la primera vez que se fijaba en ella o en alguna mujer y encontraba algo atractivo en ellas. Y también en lo raro que era todo aquello al igual que como la hacía sentir, logrando que su corazón se desbocara sin ninguna razón aparenta más que se habían dado un beso inconscientemente y que la había considerado guapa.

Pero en realidad si sabía lo que era. Lo había sentido con Ash en los principios de su relación con él, así que todos aquellos irritantes y molestos sentimientos se le asemejaban similares y ya vividos, como un asqueroso deja vu que se le quedaba trabado en la garganta pero que al mismo tiempo era dulce. Repulsivamente dulce. No quería sentirlos de nuevo, sin embargo ya había aprendido con anterioridad que no había forma de decirle que no al amor. Solo había una forma de combatirlo y era rendirse a el, aunque su naturaleza no conociera la palabra rendición.

Pero no sabía qué hacer si se rendía. Si la otra aceptaría sus sentimientos si decidía intentar estar con ella de esa forma, si aceptaría una relación entre dos mujeres. Claro que había visto parejas de mariquitas y de bolleras en el instituto, y ya no estaban tan mal vistas como antes, que si se seguía hablando de ellas pero ya no recibían tanto bullying como les hacían pensar que había; aunque la cuestión de todo era si la perfecta estudiante sería capaz de renunciar a su trono de perfección para admitir que le gustaba una chica y que estaba con ella.

¿Y cómo lo haría? Su cabeza daba vueltas a aquello varias veces mientras frotaba su rostro entre los rojos y suaves cojines sin saber qué hacer, qué decir o siquiera que pensar acerca de todo aquello. Odiaba el sentirse así. Odiaba a Bonnie por hacerla sentir así. Odiaba tener que escribir una canción de amor para el día siguiente cuando siquiera sabía si iba a ser correspondida ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba una mujer. ¿Y cómo se lo haría para hacerlo con ella? ¿Cómo pensaba mantener una relación con una mujer si ni siquiera sabía como se lo montaban?

¿Dedos quizás? Se golpeó a si misma tras preguntarse aquello y después despegó la cabeza del sofá para mirar la guitarra apoyada a un lado del mueble. Tenía una ligera idea de como confesarse y entregar el trabajo del día siguiente. Quizás por el golpe, pero ahora al menos sabía qué hacer y ya no se quedaba en estar tirada en el sofá sin hacer nada.

Alargó la mano para tomar su instrumento y se sentó bien en el sofá carmesí, apoyando la guitarra sobre sus muslos y posicionando las manos para empezar a tocar despacio. Tenía poco tiempo pero si se lo montaba bien, podía acabar aquello antes de medianoche. Presionó varias cuerdas en diversos puntos y después alzó los dedos para dejarlos caer en cascada sobre las cuerdas.

El sonido de una guitarra la despertó de su ensoñación. Cansada, se frotó la nuca y bostezó sin taparse la boca, cómoda como nunca nadie la había visto en la soledad y privacidad de su habitación. Pasa apuntes de Ciencias de la Tierra a limpio, nada muy interesante. Y la razón por la que lo hacía era porque no podía dormir debido a cierto accidente que había tenido durante el día, que venía como una pesadilla para tormentarla cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Estaba tan dormida que tardó en descubrir que el sonido era el aviso de mensaje nuevo y una vez lo hizo cogió su iPhone y lo desbloqueó para leer como PB le pedía si podía prestarse sus apuntes de Bioquímica. Se frotó la frente mientras le contestaba un apurado si y volvía a dejar el móvil a un lado. Con suerte y si aguantaba un poco más despierta, se dormiría de inmediato y dejaría de pensar en el beso que había compartido con Marceline y en como se sentía respecto a este.

Se mordió el labio inferior cómplice mientras se golpeaba la mejilla con la goma del lapiz. Le había encantado aquel beso, como ningún otro que había recibido en su vida. Había sido tan dulce, tan tierno, no tenía comparación con el resto. Y el hecho de que su mente tan perfeccionista se callara por un momento para que la dejara disfrutar había hecho del beso más precioso y más intenso para ella. Tanto que ahora se sentía culpable y pensaba que había sido un error que quizás le costara caro. Como el tener el corazón cuando la otra le dijera que no se interesaba en las mujeres, como ella misma había creía que no lo estaba un día antes.

-No seas tonta, Bonnie...-se dijo para si misma, usando el mismo mote por el que la llamaba Marceline. Más bien, ella era la única que lo hacía.

Se mordió con fuerza el labio para reprimir la oleada de sentimientos positivos y el torrente de esperanzas que se le avecinaba. No era normal que de no sentirse atraída por una chica pasara a querer estar con ella y tener esperanzas de poder tener una relación seria. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Ella no era así de irracional y sentimental? Solía ser más fría y calculadora. Aunque el punto estaba en que siempre perdía los papeles con ella y solo con ella, hasta el momento del beso siempre de mala manera y dejándose llevar por la rabia. Y ahora por el amor. ¿Cuál era su problema respecto a Marceline?

Se soltó el pelo de la coleta que lo sujetaba y lo dejó caer como una cortina por su espalda, dirigiéndose hacía la ventana para tomar el aire. Separó los cristales que daban al patio delantero de la casa a las afueras en la que vivía y se apoyó en la barandilla de esta mientras respiraba con calma el aire nocturno, fresco y más puro que el que se podía respirar por el día, hasta que un sonido llamó su atención.

-Menos mal que no tuve que tirar una piedra como en las películas para princesitas.-apreció una voz familiar.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida y volviendo la dirección de su mirada hacía abajo, descubriendo a la morena sobre la que había estado pensando todo el día en jardín delantero de su casa, con su guitarra roja en mano y un altavoz conectado a ella, que supuso de esos portátiles, ya que no estaba conectado a ninguna toma de corriente eléctrica.

-No digas nada.-se apresuró a decir Marceline.- Solo escucha. He... compuesto esto para ti.-admitió, haciendo que la chica de la ventana cerrara la boca para prestar atención a la canción que la otra decía haber compuesto.

_You think I'm pretty_

_whithout any make up upon_

_You think I'm funny_

_when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_so I let my walls come down_

_down_

-Es una flor preciosa.-admitió la mujer mientras acariciaba uno de los pétalos, tras lo que se agachó y besó la frente de su hija.- El chico que te la dio debe de ser especial.-dijo sonriente antes de acariciar con la palma de su mano derecha una de las mejillas de su pequeño angelito peliverde.

_Before you met me,_

_I was alright_

_But thinks were kinda heavy,_

_you brought me to life_

Rydia sonrió y se giró en la cama para mirar de cara la flor conservada en un frasco con agua encima de la mesita. Su madre le deseó buenas noches y se dirigió hacía la puerta para apagar la luz antes de salir.

-Lo es...-susurró para si la pequeña, antes de que la luz se extinguiera y no pudiera ver más la preciosa flor que el chico que le gustaba le había regalado.

_Now, every February_

_you'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine_

-¿Billy?-preguntó el rubio mientras entraba en la casa del otro, descubriendo la puerta abierta al llegar. Las luces estaban apagadas así que no veía nada y temía que hubiera entrado un ladrón o que hubiera ocurrido algo.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación del otro, ya que se conocía la casa de memoria incluso a oscuras dado que se solía escapar por la noche cuando sus padres dormían y así que no supieran que habían estado juntos. Empujó esta descubriendo luz en su interior, más que en toda la casa. Mucha más luz, pues estaba completamente repleta de velas rosas encendidas a juego con la cama que había sufrido un lavado de cara teniendo las sábanas de ese mismo color y con todo el suelo y esta repletos de pétalos de rosas.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

-Feliz San Valentín, Teddy.-dijo su novio, cerca de la cama con una botella de champagne en la mano, como en las películas malas. Y por eso era tan perfecto.

-Serás imbécil, Kaplan.-protestó el blondo, cruzando la habitación de dos zancadas para tomar la cintura del chico entre sus brazos y darle un corto y apasionado beso sin lengua.- Creía que me ibas a dejar.

-Ese era el plan.-dijo sonriente el moreno, mordiendo después su labio inferior.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Suspiró cuando encontró una venda con las palabras "Pontela" escritas en una nota que la mantenía pegada a la puerta del auditorio del instituto. No sabía qué era lo que Roxy le tenía preparado pero aún así decidió seguirle el juego hasta que se descubriera y hablar después seriamente sobre aquello. Ya que no quería que se hiriera más a si misma haciéndose esperanzas con aquello.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

Una vez entró en el lugar sintió como unas manos, le sujetaban con fuerza de uno de sus brazos y tiraban de él escaleras abajo, seguramente en dirección hacía el escenario. No dijo nada, no hasta que le volvió hacer subir escaleras y dejó de caminar sobre los tablones del escenario. En ese momento, en el que pararon, dijo sus primeras palabras.

-Roxy, déjate de tonterías.-protestó.

-¿Roxy? ¿En serio crees que soy ella?-replicó burlona una voz masculina que reconoció de inmediato.

Una orquesta entera empezó a sonar de fondo mientras se quitaba la venda, con el corazón en la mano.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
got a motel and built a fort out of sheets~  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece~  
I'm complete!~_

-¿Jake...?-preguntó el rubio confuso, mirando con sus ojos de color naranja la figura entera del otro, que iba vestido de esmoquin, más elegante de lo que lo había visto vestido nunca.

-Sé que lo nuestro salió mal. ¡Y vaya si salió mal!-empezó a decir, ignorando su estopor.- Y que fui un imbécil por ignorarte en vez de contarte lo que pasaba, y que te arrepientes de haber sido un capullo. Pero te echo mucho de menos. Y sé qué también me echas de menos. Y creo que ya bastan de echarnos de menos el uno al otro. Porque, aunque seas un capullo y yo un imbécil, ¿no podemos ser el capullo de uno y el imbécil del otro? No sé...Dirk Strider, ¿me darías otra oportunidad?-preguntó al final, callando después de haber hablado más de lo que tenía ensayado.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever _

El otaku no dijo nada, simplemente tomó las mejillas del otro y juntó los labios de ambos como respuesta, abandonándose en aquel beso que parecía irreal y de cuento solo para disfrutar de este si es que lo era. Porque echaba de menos insufriblemente a Jake y porque si aquello era real, aquel era el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Natalia alzó una ceja incrédula cuando el otro le abrió con cortesía la puerta de la azotea, descubriendo que esta había sido decorada con plantas alrededor de una mesa de las cuales colgaban serpientes de bombillas que iluminaban el lugar. La mesa estaba decorada con una vela y con varios platos, cubiertos y una copa de vino a cada lado, teniendo un cubo con hielo y varias botellas de licor caro en su interior.

-Espero que no vinieras cenada.-dijo el profesor con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

La mujer se sentó en silencio y se quedó mirando el plato, sorprendida por el inicio de la noche. No esperaba que se tomara tantas molestias en una primera cita, incluso si era para el día de San Valentín.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?-preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Es una sorpresa.-respondió él con picardía.

-Odio las sorpresas.-aseguró, retirando la servilleta de encima del plato.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Los dedos de la mano derecha de él rozaron su frente con cuidado, apartando varios pelos que se habían quedado separados del resto cuando se hizo el moño hacía atrás y se vistió con aquel vestido azul que su hermana le hizo elegir.

-Entonces tendré que hacer que te gusten, porque esta es solo la primera de muchas.-respondió, arrancando un leve rubor en sus mejillas blancas como la nieve.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight_

La morena dejó de raspar las cuerdas de su guitarra y alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la de la preciosa chica que estaba asomada en su ventana, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas que era tal y como más le gustaba.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó, viendo que esta no decía nada.

-Creo que... será mejor que entres y... le demos un par de retoques a la canción.-propuso la pelirrosa, desviando un poco la mirada.

-Será un placer, princesa.-contestó Marceline, mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta.

* * *

_Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic me pertenecen, creditos a los creadores de Young Avengers, Hora de Aventuras, Homestuck, Final Fantasy IV y Hetalia. _

_¡Espero que os haya gustado este especial de San Valentín!_

_Atte: El Chocobo Cupido._


End file.
